


天冷了小心感冒

by Opheliaissleeping



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaissleeping/pseuds/Opheliaissleeping
Summary: 试水摸鱼一小时随笔。时间线乱的人也是乱的OOC和bug一起双飞我神志不清。
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 3





	天冷了小心感冒

这天气不对。他想，随手抓了颗石子丢出去，碰上地面发出的啪嗒一声响融进哗啦作响的雨夜。他用这个孩子气十足的动作诅咒回城路上突发的暴雨，这比刚刚那场激烈的厮杀更残忍一些。  
大名鼎鼎的法兰西兄弟会导师在雨中坐着露天粮草车回城。亚诺盯着帽檐滴滴答答淌着水还不忘自嘲，并由衷骄傲起自己还有心思自娱自乐——忽略掉他差点想不起来自己做的咖啡的味道以外，他看起来还不算太惨。  
他有点想念达文波特庄园壁炉的温度了，准确来说，是康纳带给他的温度。尽管他们才分离半个月不到，而他的房间里还放着康纳给他的动物毛皮。"裹在身上睡觉会暖和点。"他是这样的告诉他的。  
可现在不能去想那些有的没的。亚诺跳下粮草车，磨磨蹭蹭地往人少的地方挤。他觉得自己一定发霉了，一股子巴黎下水道的腐臭味，和这个小世界里的人民一起缓慢地麻木着。真是令人悲哀，他诵起咏叹调来。那个能够拯救他的人和他短暂分别之后他便不能习惯冰冷的日子了，别太贪婪，多里安小少爷?  
"劳驾——这位先生。"他终于没好气地拖长声音，小时候Elise听到他这语气总会咯咯笑起来，亚诺发现自己现在越来越幼稚了。"抬起您的脚挪个位置好吗您的肩膀碰到了我三次还是说您感觉不到——噢。"他突然住了嘴，声音瞬间小了下去。  
"大导师?"   
康纳微微侧过头，阴沉的天空下只能看到他阴影里的一只眼睛。"我没想到巴黎的天气这么糟糕，亚诺。"他抬起手，手套都滴着水。  
"我以为你应该在波士顿?"  
"今天下午两点到的港口。"康纳替他挡了一下撞过来的人群。  
"公务还是私人？"亚诺问道，又松松垮垮地搂上他的背。"噢不，别说出来，我不想知道。"  
"可你应该知道。"他含含糊糊地说着，"我来是要和法国兄弟会的导师商量事情的。"  
年轻点的刺客仰起头蹭了蹭他的下巴，任雨水没了帽檐的遮挡滑进脖颈，但康纳很快帮他挡住了。"那让我先尽地主之谊怎么样？北美的来客。"   
"如你所愿。"  
"给我一个吻吧阁下。欢迎来到法兰西。"

"我们真的不先找个地方躲雨吗？""我觉得——哈啾！是个不错的提议，我想喝热咖啡了。"

_end.


End file.
